


Protect and Serve... Tequila

by RandomFandomGuy



Category: Septiplier Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Police, Freeform, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomGuy/pseuds/RandomFandomGuy
Summary: Basically me being ADD. The AU no one asked for. An ambitious cop through the day and a friendly bartender at night. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to a Septiplier fic cuz i just got into it but i found out that this ship is mostly dead AND Seán is not ok with it so.... Yeah i respect him and i toned it down a notch. If you're familiar with it, good for you, you got two fics in one lol. If you're not familiar with Septiplier just skip the notes. Also there are ALOT of random fandoms references (obviously my ADD kicks in here and there) 
> 
> So here are the characters you'll get if you are familiar with Septiplier (and why i picked them for the role) :  
> Seán McLoughlin /Jack as Stiles (Has alot of energy, self aware, tends to ramble... And is adorable ツ )  
> Felix Kjellberg / Pewdiepie as Scott (because they look like good friends and i can see them as roommates)  
> The rest will be added as they appear in the storyline :)

Life in Beacon Hills was fairly boring for an ADHD police officer. Sure its a small town so anyone knows everyone, but that's exactly why a person would get bored out of their mind. The highlight of the day would be chasing after some drag racing teenagers. And the paperwork was just a pain in the ass. 

So, Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski filed an application to be moved to the LA police department, because, well... Why not?. He put so much thinking into it and couldn't find a reason to hold him back. That place would be filled with interesting things to do aside from catching teenagers going over the speed limits. Noah, his father, was so supportive of this delicious. He told him that change would be good for him . They went full economical in the last 4 months before filing for the move. That would be enough for the two months rent for the new apartment in LA. Those last months went in agony. The life that Stiles anticipated waited for him and promised him with alot of adrenaline. But for the time being, drag racing was all he had to deal with. 

 

The promised day came and Stiles couldn't just bring himself to start his car's engine. He kept making excuses to stall. He went around the house checking for all the things on his checklist. His room was empty. He went to the mall and bought a shit load of snacks for himself and a large amount of healthy food for Noah. He literally spent two hours just organizing the groceries into the fridge. And another hour organizing Noah's closet. And half an hour making Noah memorize every thing's place. At some point Noah got fed up with it and gave him 'The look'. 

"What? " said Stiles raising an eyebrow.  
"You're stalling" Noah answered, rubbing two fingers on his forehead.  
"No I'm not!" the younger man exclaimed. "I'm making sure your life won't fall apart after i leave" he argued "You are not escaping my hawk eye just because I'm moving out. Now, as i was saying, i actively asked all the burger places not to serve you more than one per week. Pizza places too so don't get any ideas" he scratched his nose smugly "AND the-"  
Noah sighed loudly, interrupting his son's rambling "Stiles! Summarize" he said while pushing him out of the hallway "and stop stalling" . He only stopped pushing when they reached the door.  
"Ok fine! " Stiles whined frustrated "i contacted all the fast food places here. None will serve you out of the table i assigned you. And try and jog every now or then. I'll know if you don't" he warned.  
"Lord help the LAPD" Noah chuckled. He moved in and hugged his son tightly. Stiles hugged back like he never hugged his father before. It was a goodbye hug. The kind he hated the most. "I can't belive my kiddo is moving away" he said sadly, confronting his feelings.  
""Come on dad! I'm 26" Stiles tried to comfort his father. "I'll visit every now and then"  
"You will" said Noah, letting go of his son. "I want weekly updates on how you're doing"  
"Same goes to you" said Stiles pulling away "Not that I'll need it" he smirked "My eyes are everywhere" .  
"Love you kiddo" Noah said ruffling Stiles's hair  
"Daaaad" Stiles whined "You ruined my hair" aware of how childish he sounds but doing it just to hear his father's laugh again. He walked to his blue jeep and climbed inside while Noah looked at him proudly . He yelled through the window "Eat healthy or i swear to god I'll come back to haunt you". He started the engine and stepped on the gas. The jeep came to life and roared in the distance. He heard his father saying "I will" And he launched. 

 

On the way he couldn't help but daydream about what life in LA will be like. He thought about the possibilities of murders and theft he'll be assigned. He felt like a bad person for getting excited about those things. But he liked challenge. He told himself that his deductive skills were wasted on a peaceful town like Beacon Hills . Not to be got wrong, but feeding his ego right now was a better option than the others. He can't let himself overthink it because if he did, anxiety would creep on him and he might stop the car and go back.  
He arrived to his new building at 10 pm. His new roommate, Scott McCall, was waiting for him by the entrance. They met online while Stiles was looking for apartments and clicked immediately. They found out that they had alot in common. They were the same age so it meant they won't be at each others throats much. Scott was a vet. He worked at the animal hospital 5 blocks away. He had two pugs which was great, Stiles adored dogs but couldn't afford to have one growing up. They talked online for 2 months and they finally get to meet. Stiles got off the jeep and walked to Scott. He had alot of feelings going on about this moment. It was awkward. He felt like he is meeting an old friend but in fact they never actually met. He decided to start with a joke just to lighten the mood. 

"For some reason i imagined that you'd be taller" Stiles said smirking  
"Shut up" replied Scott, knowing how Stiles thinks already "YOU are freakishly tall for you age" he gave Stiles a light punch on the shoulder. They embraced each other in a warm hug. "Welcome home"  
"Thanks, Buddy" Stiles said "It's good to finally meet you"  
"Don't go formal on me, Stiles" Scott joked "Ok let's grab your bags" 

And so they carried the bags out of the jeep and into the building. The apartment was on the second floor which was a relief. Hights were Stiles' fear. They took the elevator upstairs and unloaded the bags in Stiles' room. The dogs were asleep so Stiles didn't get to meet them. He and Scott stayed up late just talking. Scott talked about how life is in LA and that just added to Stiles' excitement. It was a good Saturday night considering his old ones in Beacon hills. They decided that they'll spend the day tomorrow just roaming the city. Wandering around LA and sight seeing just so Stiles can memorize the streets. It was midnight when they felt tired and headed to bed. Stiles changed to a comfy pajamas and collapsed on the bed. He checked it phone fore texts and sent one to his father that he arrived safely. He dosed off and drifted into his wild dreams. 

The next day Stiles woke up at 9 am. He stretched and looked around confused, not fully awake. Where was he and what's that noise outside his bedroom door. He grabbed his baseball bat and slowly opened the door. He looked around suspiciously when two furballs ran past him. Then it all hit him, the move, LA and Scott. 'Those must be Scott's dogs' he thought to himself throwing the bat on his bed . He sat on the floor and called softly for the fluffy creatures "Here doggy doggy doggy" . They paused midrun and walked to him quickly. He put out his hand and waited for them. They sniffed his fingers and licked then which was a good sign. They liked him. So he started petting them and giving belly rubs while laughing at the cute noises they made. Scott walked in on them with a messy bed hair.  
"I see you guys have already met" chuckled Scott walking towards the stove.  
"I love them already" giggled Stiles.  
"Edger and Maya, meet Stiles or new roommate" said Scott while looking inside a cupboard. "We're out of coffee, sorry"  
"It's fine" Stiles got up and walked to the bathroom "I'll take a shower and we can get the coffee first stop. I mean there must be a café near by" .  
He heard Scott say something of a confirmation so he went inside the bathroom. He took a hot shower and brushed his teeth. He chose black jeans, a white tshirt and his blue hoodie to go for the walk. Scott was ready with the pugs on leashes by the apartment door.  
Luckily for Stiles, there was a Starbucks right around the corner. They bought two large black coffee for Stiles and a laté for Scott. They walked to the nearest dog park and hung out there for a while. After that they got into Stiles' jeep and the tour began. They went to Griffith Park, the Mulholland Drive overlook, Rodeo Drive, The Grove & Farmers’ Market and finished with the Hollywood Walk of Fame . Stiles got to take pics with his favorite actors and actresses' stars. Chris Pratt, Ryan Reynolds , Misha Collins, Scarlett Johansson and Emelia Clarke. Later on they had Pizza at Domino's for Lunch, because they can. By sunset they finished the tour by the Malibu beach. They returned home and ordered Chinese take out for dinner and ate it on the couch. After that Stiles stood at the balcony and stared at the horizon, carefully not looking down because it doesn't matter how low it was, it's still too high for his taste. Scott joined him after a while.  
"So, how are you feeling?" Asked Scott leaning on the balcony giving his back to the view.  
"Excited is the least thing to say right now" Stiles answered, not taking his eye off the horizon.  
"Welcome to LA" Scott shrugged and smiled.  
"I had a great time today. Thanks, Scott" Stiles looked at his roommate "And sorry for kinda steeling your lazy Sunday" he scratched the back of his neck.  
Scott chuckled "Don't worry about it, man" he patted Stiles' back and walked inside. "You better go to bed now" Scott called. "Tomorrow will be a busy day" .  
"In a bit" Stiles called back. He took in the view one more time and walked inside. His bed felt cozy after this long day. He drifted away immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New police department, new partner, new project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you're familiar with Septiplier here are the characters you'll get this chapter :  
> Sean McLoughlin / Jack as Stiles  
> Felix Kjellberg / Pewdiepie as Scott  
> Robin Torker / Pixlpit as Allison Argent (just for the sake of the partnership. No i don't really play with genders normally so don't kill me lol)

The next morning Stiles woke up at 5. He took a shower and put on a tank top and black shorts and got jogged around the block till it was seven. He returned to the apartment and took another shower. He got into his uniform and gave Scott a ride to the animal hospital. He decided he'll grab a coffee after the debriefing so he headed to the LAPD. He imagined how it will be. Being the new guy and all that follows. Back at Beacon Hills, he was the Sheriff's son so naturally everyone tried to tolerate him as much as possible. They sometimes tried to kiss his ass just to get closer to his father. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to work elsewhere. He could start over and be his own person. But that wouldn't just come easy. For all he knows, people here could be Assholes and give him shit for being the new guy and maybe treat him as an inferior. Those thoughts started creeping on him and giving him anxiety so he took Adderal and wished for the best. 

He wasn't the first one to arrive, there were a couple of cars at the parking lot. 'Good' Stiles thought to himself. Someone is actually punctual! . That was a a good change if pace. He parked his car and went inside. He looked around the place just to satisfy his curiosity. Then he headed to the Sheriff's office. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.   
"Come in" a deep voice answered so Stiles walked in.  
"Officer Stilinski reporting for duty" Stiles tried to pull off his best serious impression.   
"Ah yes" The blue eyed Sheriff stood up from behind his desk and raised his hand for a handshake "Sheriff Chriss Argent" .  
Stiles freaked out internally. Chris Freaking Argent was his new boss!. The man was famous for his wits and his intelligence. He was practically a legend. If he screwed up in front of Argent, his future will disappear like the coffee he consumes in the morning. Now that he came to think of it he hasn't had any caffeine yet. He made a mental not to do it as soon as possible because he might get distracted and forget to b- 'Not Now, Stiles' he thought and mentally slapped his forehead.   
"It's an honor to meet you sir" Stiles managed and shook his hand firmly.  
"The infamous, Stilinski" Argent walked from behind his desk and walked around Stiles but never breaking eye contact. "I'm never gonna bother trying to learn how to pronounce your name, kid" he said looking at Stiles from feet to face "Good form, quite fit but there's room for improvement". Then he stood face to face with Stiles. "Listen, Kid" he started "i wont treat you special. This isn't your father's place so here's the thing : You are at the bottom of the ladder right now. You want respect you have to earn it". He looked in the younger man's eyes intensely .

Stiles almost freaked out when Argent examined his figure. He regretted all the fast food he ate his whole life. Well maybe not all of it but still that was a bit awkward. He knew what Argent was doing at the moment too. He was testing his character and personality while asserting dominance . So Stiles took a deep breath conjured as much confidence he could and raised his voice "I will prove myself and earn your respect and confidence, Sir".  
Argent raised an eyebrow at that. Clearly he didn't expect this reaction from Stiles. But he wasn't impressed at all. "We'll see about that" he said, sounding ominous. He looked his wristwatch and waled towards the door "Debriefing time". 

Stiles followed Argent to the debriefing room silently. Questioning his life choices and existence as whole. He literally subjected himself for the judging fest that is his first day. He could've been at Beacon Hills police department, getting debriefed by his father as usual but No! He had to start that 'being independent and my own person' crap. Why did he do that? Boring life was bearable as it is. He didn't need the tension that is providing his worth and- . He was brought back to reality by Argent saying his name as he introduced him to the other people in the room. He looked around and saw a bunch of unimpressed faces. It's nothing new to him so he decided to play cool for now. You can't know who's going to be an asset later. "Looking forward to work with you" he said confidently. He spotted an empty chair at the back of the room so he marched to it and sat silently. Argent started the debriefing and assigned cases. Stiles had patrols which was fine with him. He could use it to actually get the hang of LA streets. BUT the big deal was he was partnered with another Argent, a young brunette who looked a couple years older than him. Great! The sheriff was putting his relative after Stiles' ass. Well he could've been more subtle about it. She looked nice, Rocking the uniform and putting her tall hair in a ponytail. She had a determined look on her face that made her look like she can kill you with her bare hands.  
"Officer Argent" Stiles said raising his hand for a handshake .  
She smiled warmly and her Aura changed from a warrior to a sweetheart. "Allison. Nice to meet you" she shook his hand excitedly.   
Stiles was astounded by her split second change. "Stiles" he managed.   
"So, " Allison spoke "You got a car on you? Or I'm gonna have to get a new partner? " she smirked.   
"As a matter of fact i do" Stiles matched her playful tone. "No the beat thing but i hope it rises up to ypur expectations"   
"It's... Retro" was Allison's reaction when she saw the blue jeep. She clearly didn't take him seriously when he said it wasn't the best car there is.   
"Just get in" Stiles chuckled and got into the car. He drove into the streets as soon as she got in.   
After a while of silence Stiles thought he can try to break the ice so he began "Wanna grab some coffee? My treat"   
"Are you asking me on a date during our first shift together ?" Allison mocked in fake shock.   
"No, silly" Stiles laughed "I wouldn't dream of dating your royal highness". He stopped the car by a near coffee shop. "I just happen to be a coffee person and i hadn't had any yet".  
"Smart" Allison teased "Latte and hold the sugar". 

Stiles held a thumb up and got off the car and went to get the heavenly black liquid of energy. He thought about how this partnership might have turned into a friendship of what sort. He came back with her request and got in. As time went they actually began to talk like actual people do. They got to know each other more and it tuned out great. They had so much in common. Allison was the Sheriff's daughter (only child). She hated the special treatment and has a bad time dealing with the other cops. They always try to approach her just to get to her father and that drove her insane. "It's like the never actually see me as a person at all" Allison ranted. They felt like they were long lost siblings. It was in fact, a start of a beautiful friendship. 

As the day went, they patrolled through LA. Allison didn't miss the chance to brag about her records and skills. Turns out, people still do archery despite the invention of guns. And she could ride horses. She was telling him about the history of archery when he nudged her to shush. He noticed a sketchy looking guy standing in an alley next to them. He motioned for her to duck and she did instantly. They kept watching him for a while. He kept standing there like a creep and just when Stiles was bored and about to drive out a lady walked through the alley. The creep launched at her and yanked her purse and ran. Stiles got off the car and ran after him. Too bad for the mugger, Stiles was a runner. So he ran after him tirelessly for 3 blocks before Allison blocked his way using the blue jeep. Stiles jumped at the mugger and knocked him down. He put cuffs on him and took the purse. He returned it to the lady and she thanked him so much. They took the mugger to custody and as it turned out he was a stoner too so that was worth some credit in Stiles' mind.   
"Alright, Aiden Pearce" Allison clapped "That was some next level Fox shit"  
"I have a sixth sense" Stiles puffed his chest, proud. "Wait a sec... Did you just- oh my god!" He stuttered, shocked. "You play video games? "  
"They aren't just for guys you know" She winked. "I bet i can beat you at any game ever"  
"Maybe we should play online sometime" Stiles managed. He couldn't find a better partner in the world. "Or even come over if you want"  
"I will accept your invitation" Allison remarked "Just not this soon". She pointed with her eye at her father who was silently judging her in the distance.   
"Literally pop on whenever you want" Stiles assured her as they parted ways. 

He stopped at the nearest mall and bought some groceries to cook dinner assuming that Scott won't cook and some dog snacks because he had extra dollars to spare. He texted Scott if he needed a ride back but he said he'll be back by dinner time. So he headed home. He had a shower and napped for 40 minutes. When he woke up called his father to tell him about his day. That went on for like an hour. After that he ran to the kitchen to set for dinner. Later Scott and the dogs emerged through the door.   
"What's that delicious smell? " Scott practically moaned   
"Sausage and veggies with a side of mashed potatoes" said Stiles while setting the plates on the table. "Come and get it"  
Scott sat on the table while stiles poured dog food on the dog plates on the floor. "Dude what are you? A house wife? "Scott joked.   
"I'm a dude with ADHD, Scott" laughed stiles "I have energy to spare so i might as well use it". He sat across the table facing Scott. "Before you say it, No i will not clean the apartment while I'm at it. Most of the mess are on Edger and Maya so indirectly on you"   
Scott bit on the sausage and moaned "My god this is good". Stiles looked at him smugly. The years he spent forcing his father to eat healthy will be handy.. Scott asked how Stilea' first day was and boy he got a more than satisfying answer. In fact, Stiles rambled about his day for as long as he could. Not skipping any juicy details or self made theories. Scott listened to all of it and didn't show any sign of disinterest. Like he genuinely care to know.   
"Thanks, Scott " Stiles said suddenly   
"What for? You literally cooked. I'm the one who should be thanking you" Scott looked satisfied with his meal.   
"For actually listening to me ramble" Stiles gave him a genuine smile "Most people just cut me off"   
That caught Scott off-guard. "Well I'm your roommate and best friend, Stiles. I kinda signed up for this" he joked.   
They shared a laugh. Then washed the dishes. Then played video games for two hours before deciding it was enough. They both stretched and walked to their bedrooms. Stiles lied on the bed for a whiles, just replaying his first day in his head over and over and over. It was a very good first day. And seemed to be a good start of the next chapter in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how you get to the other side of the fic (the bar thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drifted a bit and almost wrote Lucifer here lol anyway, the characters you'll get here are :  
> Sean McLoughlin / Jack as Stiles   
> Felix Kjellberg / Pewdiepie as Scott  
> Robin Torkar / Pixlpit as Allison  
> Signe Hansen / Wiishu OR Evelien Smolders /GG Gab (whichever you like) as Lydia Martin (I don't know any similarities here so you're free to go as you like)

A month passed quickly. Between patrols and parking duty (when Sheriff Argent felt like giving Stiles a hard time) it was starting to get boring. The one time Stiles actually had real action was when four armed amateurs broke into a jewelry store. After some dancing with bullets and a wild car chase they caught them. But this wasn't enough for Stiles. This 'Beacon Hills routine' was going to be the end of him. So he decided to take things to the next stage. His ambition got the best of him. He went to the files room and looked around for unsolved cases. One of them caught his attention, a drug dealing lord who developed some new drug/steroid mix that would be severely addicted through the sheer skin contact and the lack of it could cause a literal stroke or a heart attack, which comes first. There were more than 18 victims for it. He pulled out his phone and started to take pics of the file when he heard the door open behind him. He looked at the person in shock but sighed in relief when he saw it was Allison who looked equally shocked to see him there. 

"Stiles!" she exclaimed "what are you-"   
"SHHHHHHH!" Stiles almost panicked. "keep your voice down! What are you doing here? " He whispered furiously.   
"I was sent to grab a specific file" she said raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here? ". She walked to him to see what he was doing. She saw the file he was going through and gave him a skeptical look.   
"I'm more or less stealing information to use for my life changing plan" he said pressing his lips in a thin line.   
"What? What plan?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why are you going through the 'X.a.n.a' case file? That case is hopeless"   
"Exactly!" he whispered excitedly. "I trust you with my life, Allison ,so I'm Willing to share my plan with you" he began. "It's really simple. Solve a hopeless case in my own time, make detective and or an FBI if I'm actually that lucky and make my dad proud while getting the chance to rub it in his face" he grinned as he emphasised at the last part. "please don't ruin this for me" he looked her hopefully.  
Allison was silent for a while, clearly thinking of how to react. She took a deep breath and finally spoke "I want in".  
"What? " Stiles almost fell off his own legs. "You can't be serious! Why? And here i was thinking I'll have to relocate myself again" He said the last part more to himself than to her.   
"First of all, this isn't a plan. Its more a wish list" she retorted. "Second of all, you're missing a shitload of details"   
"Thats literally why i was taking photos from the file" he retorted. "and again, why? " Stiles questioned her motives. This thing might and will affect her career if they were caught. And it could put her life in danger. What if they actually stumble on some mafia boss bullshit? He can't risk her life like that. He grew so fond of her and she became an important person in his life.   
"I want in because you're my partner and this is not a one man's job" she took a deep breath "You'll need someone to watch your back, Fox"   
Stiles was speechless. He knew she was as ambitious as him if not more but didn't expect a bold move like that, injecting herself in someone else's crazy talk of a plan.   
"That and... " Allison looked like she was physically struggling to refrain from laughing. "I want to rub it in my dad's face too" she whispered then giggled.   
Stiles took a few seconds to process what she said then snorted and covered his mouth to choke the laugh trying to escape him. After a bit of torture, repressing laughs he took a deep breath and spoke. "You're in".

They spent the next week studying the file when they're finished working . They kept going to Stiles' apartment and working in his room on his board. Scott thought they were hooking up and always teased around them which Allison found hilarious. When they actually had any progress, they decided to go after the victims, the people who addicted the X.A.N.A and couldn't actually afford it consistently so fell prey for the side-effects. After a month of hunting, they found them and questioned them one by one. They were all people from different ages and colors. The only common thing between them was they were exposed to the product at a local night club called Lux and had to meet a shady lady at the alley behind Lux to get refills. So they made a plan to infiltrate the place slowly and quietly. Allison will become a regular at the establishment and Stiles will be a bartender. They'll be monitoring from the inside and eventually catch the infamous shady lady. Of course that plan missed a great detail. Stiles knows jack shit about liquor, in fact he hadn't had anything but beer his whole life. So , Allison's part had to start before Stiles' while he takes a Batista course , which was a good thing. It'll be suspicious if a guy came in looking for a job and a girl just randomly happens to show up immediately at that time and becomes a regular. So that's what happened. Allison became a regular for two weeks giving Stiles the time he needed to know his way around alcohol. 

It was a rainy night when Stiles went to apply for a job at Lux. He parked his car 3 blocks away an an alley and walked to the night club. He walked in and it wasn't as crowded as Allison described. Maybe people are not in the mood when it's raining, which Stiles understands very well. He wants to be in bed right now too but this has to be done so he might as well get it over with. He wasn't soaked so no one cared to look at him when he walked in. He walked straight to the bar and sat acting tired. The Strawberry Blonde bartender glanced at him and pored a shot of tequila .  
"You're new. Long day?" she said pushing the small glass towards him   
"Don't get me started" he replied. He took the alcohol in and it tasted like shit. 'How do people drink for fun?' He thought to himself. He never drank because he always had too look after his father. And even during the course he didn't need to. There was a professional person assigned to do that for them, besides it wasn't allowed. "let's just say my search for a job is fruitless" he mumbled in frustration.   
She poured him another shot. "Don't lose hope" she said pushing the glass at him again.   
He swallowed the burning liquid again. "You guys wouldn't happen to be hiring at the moment, would you?" he gave her his best puppy eyes he could. "I make a killer cocktail" he tried.   
She gave him a skeptical look and smirked. "Drop the act, Honey" she scoffed. "Just ask for a job like a normal person" she gave him an unimpressed look.   
Stiles raised his hands in surrender. He knew he was a lousy actor but, damn she is smart. "Okay you got me" he sighed. "You do look like you could use a break though". And he knew because she looked tensed as hell. "Tell you what" he began "Why dont you take an hour break and I'll cover for you. If anybody complains about my service I'll disappear and never show my face again". To that she gave an amused look. "BUT" Stiles continued "If no one does I'll get your recommendation for the job" he winked.   
The redheaded girl smirked "And what's in it for me? " she leaned in to minimize the distance between them.   
"For starters," Stiles leaned in too to see how she'll react. "An hour break for now. Plus I'll buy you a drink, which I'm also making for you" he cleared his throat "And, if i actually get the job, alot less shifts"  
She was quiet for a minute then she gave him a challenging smirk "Deal". They shook hands and she walked from behind the counter. "I'll assess this 'Killer cocktail' of yours" .  
He walked behind the counter and pulled out something to mix the drinks in it. "Hey don't look" he told her. "This is my thing" he smirked and she looked away. He mixed the ingredients carefully and presented the cocktail to the judgy redhead .  
She examined the lime and blue colored liquid and smelled its scent. She tasted it and her eyes widened. "What is this? Like i HAVE to know" she tapped on the counter.   
"I call it the Septic Sam" Stiles said proudly. "Maybe I'll teach you how to make it if i get the job" he smiled innocently.   
"Fine" she said and stood up "I'll be sitting over there and looking at you all judgement. Don't mess it up" she said as she walked away. 

And here was the crucial part. This is where Allison walks in and has one of his 'Brilliant' drinks and goes to talk to the Redhead girl about why is she not serving from behind the counter. Which, she did and the plan went well so far. Everything went well. People coming, others leaving, Stiles kept pouring and mixing effortlessly. Suddenly a man in a three piece suit came out of an elevator that looked like it led to a penthouse upstairs. He was walking towards the piano in the middle of the room when he noticed Stiles. He looked around, obviously searching for the redhead girl. He walked to her and they talked for a few minutes. They both walked towards the bar and sat before Stiles.   
The readhead spoke first "Peter, this is the Septic Sam guy, which i didn't bother to catch his name by the way" she added looking bored "Septic Sam guy, Peter Hale , the owner and boss".  
Peter spoke with obvious amusement "Go on then" he gestured "Do 'your thing' ".  
Good for Stiles, he was ready for this scenario. He pulled a tall glass full of his secret cocktail from under the counter and presented it to Peter. "I'm Stiles by the way. But I'm ok with Sam too" he smiled.  
Peter drank it slowly. He clearly knows his shit so Stiles was on edge . Peter looked pleased with the septic juice. "So when can you start?" he said slowly, seeing how the new guy will react.   
Stiles just took a deep breath. "I'm available for the night shift, all week but Sunday night"   
Peter arched his eyebrow at the last remark but shrugged it off. "You're hired then". He got up and went to play the piano.   
The Redhead spoke again "Stiles is an ironic name considering you current wardrobe" she eyed him looking grossed out. "I'm Lydia"  
"Well, Lydia..." he answered in amusement "I'll show up in skinny jeans with torn knees and a V-neck if that's how you like your men"  
"That would be a sight to see" she shot back . "Enjoy you're first shift, by the way" she walked away.   
'Sweet' Stiles said to himself. Now all he has to do is find the Shady blonde while maintaining this cover. 'Shouldn't be hard' . But little he knew. All his other female coworkers were actually blonde. This peter guy had a weird taste. Stiles had to pay attention to all of them at the same time. How hard can that be?.   
"Last call" Lydia said loudly at 2 am. People walked out of the night club slowly. Stiles stretched his muscles and yawned. Stiles wanted to stay and 'help cleaning up' but Lydia told him to go home . He cursed his luck for he wanted to talk to one of the blonde girls. He walked to his car and was shocked to see Allison sleeping in it. He got in and started the engine and Allison woke up at the sound.   
"Did you get the job? " she mumbled sleepily   
"I start tomorrow" he grinned at her and drove her home. When he got to his apartment Scott was asleep. He saw a note on the fridge 'lasagna inside' . He wasn't hungry though. He collapsed on his bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep instantly instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a Derek centric chapter and how he got to meet Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters :  
> Mark Fischbach / Markiplier as Derek Hale (cuz thats the other half of the ship obviously lol)  
> Tyler Scheid / Apocalypto12 as Vernon Boyd (well quiet characters fit for each other idk)  
> Ethan Nestor / Crankgameplays as Erica Reyes (because i ship them. Again i don't normally play with gender stuff but just roll with it )  
> Thomas Sanders as Isaac Lahey (I just want him here. Fite me LMAO)  
> Sean McLoughlin / Jacksepticeye as Stiles  
> Robert Mcvey / RobertIDK as Theo Raeken (i managed to make this work)  
> Wiishu OR GGGaB as Lydia Martin (whichever you like)  
> Felix Kjellberg / Pewdiepie as Scott McCall

It's been 8 months since Derek Hale had any progress regarding his novel and that was so depressing for him. Even worse he hasn't had any luck in his career as an actor for 6 months. He always went to any audition he could go to but never got the part. He couldn't sync with the other actors . It was like his creativity had somehow escaped his essence. This writer's block was literally ruining his life. So all he could do was focus on his body since his mind refused to cooperate. Sure he always worked out and treated his body like a temple but this went way beyond. He worked out like a maniac and got the perfect body. But everytime he wore his glasses and sat in front of his laptop it was like the world stopped. And this frustrated the hell out of him. 

One day, Vernon Boyd, his old roommate from college called him to check up on him because he hasn't heard from him in while. Derek was glad to hear his voice, he was so thankful for the distraction that pulled him from his own thoughts.  
"Still no progress?" Boyd asked him knowing the answer already.  
"Not a letter" Derek groaned in frustration.  
"Tell you what" Boyd started. "Why don't you come over ? Like for a vacation. Erica and Isaac would be happy to see you"  
"Vacation he says" Derek scoffs. "I haven't had any proper job in months, Boyd. I'm already in a vacation. The most suffocating vacation ever" .  
"Exactly" Boyd said cheerfully. "It's not like Broadway's gonna miss you right now. Maybe you need a change of scenery... Maybe that'll get that brain of yours ticking again".  
Derek rolled the suggestion in his head. Boyd made a good point. "Fine" he said. "But the idea of sharing an apartment with someone gives me a headache"  
"Hey!" Boyd exclaimed, offended. "We have a nice guest room. You can be by yourself there"  
"Ugh" Derek admitted defeat. "I'll be there tomorrow evening".  
"Drive safe" Vernon said wholeheartedly and hung up. 

Derek looked around his bedroom, searching for things he thought were essential for this alleged 'vacation' . Earplugs were needed for sure so he looked for them in his drawers. He found his 'Fuck Off' eye mask and knew he'd need it at some point. Boyd was a quiet man but his girlfriend, Erica, was another thing. She was loud as hell in college and years made her even louder and more confident. Isaac, their neighbour from the apartment across the hall who seemed to hang out with the couple all of the time was a sarcastic guy but always knew his limits. Plus he was adorable most of the time. So he may or may not be a pain in the ass at some point. Derek somehow envied their lifestyle. He was sure none of them felt lonely at all. They all had respectful jobs that earned them a consistent amount of money. Not that money was a concern for Derek, he came from a wealthy family and inherited a large amount of the family fortune after his father died. Of course, his uncle had a fair share of it and he invested it in a night club but that wasn't his business so he never stepped in it. Derek pulled himself out of his head and started packing. He looked in his closet and pulled a 2 weeks worth of clothing. He put them neatly in his bag and looked through his phone. He called his agent to inform him he was going away for a while and contacted all his actor buddies so no one would freak out if he didn't show up for an audition ' Right...like that's possible' he thought.

The next day Derek drove over to the other side of town. It was a slow journey but he felt a little less suffocated than when he was at his own loft. He arrived earlier than he expected, but then again... 7 pm isn't really that early. He got off his Camaro and walked into Boyd's building. Knocking on the door felt so out of place for Derek. They literally lived together for 5 years. They shared alot of memories during those years, more awkward encounters than any. Derek remembered that one time he walked in on Boyd ice skating like a majestic swan. At the time it was a shocker, because Boyd never revealed that fanciful side. And when Boyd saw him gawking he lost focus and fell on his face. They laughed so hard the wept tears of joy. He chuckled at the memory while waiting for someone to answer the door. Boyd opened the door and the hugged. Derek didn't realize how much he actually missed his friend till they hugged. They broke the contact as Erica's head came from behind Boyd's.

"I could've swore that you Hales don't age" she said flirtatiously. She moved to hug Derek and he hugged her back. She backed up a little to get a good look at him.  
Derek arched an eyebrow at her "You're not gonna try to kiss me again are you?" he smirked.  
"I was drunk, Derek. Jeez" Erica covered her blushing face. "and that was what, 4 years ago? Learn to move on, man" she cocked her head to the side a bit. "And not with that hair I'm not gonna kiss you" she reached to Derek's hair and lifted a strand. "You need a haircut, pretty boy" 

They all laughed and went inside. They spent a couple hours catching up and chatting. And as it turned out, Isaac was DJing a party that night at some nightclub and insisted that they all show up so Derek found himself being pulled to the closest barbershop to get a haircut and then into one of those noise fests that are DJ parties. He didn't mind the haircut or the parties. If anything he liked his new look and though that this party would be a good change of pace for his slow motioned life. But he had to stay in character and act like he was not in the mood. Which his friends were all aware of by the way. When they reached the nightclub Derek couldn't help but get nervous. It was his uncle's nightclub. So that was an encounter to try to avoid. They walked in and i was so crowded and some upbeat electronic music was going. Erica immediately pulled her boyfriend to the middle of the crowd and they started dancing. So Derek was left alone at the entrance. He looked around and saw the bar at the other side of the crowd. He struggled to make his way there but eventually reached the stool . He sat with a sigh and lowered his gaze to his phone. The bartender asked what will he order so he went for a beer without looking up from his phone. 

"Not a party guy, huh? " the bartender said as he punched the bottle towards him.  
"Not really" Derek looked up and almost fell of the stool. The bartender was a guy! A really good looking guy for that matter. But that wasn't the point. It was weird because Derek knew his uncle hired girls only. He tried and somewhat succeeded to contain himself. He lifted the bottle and took a sip. "I didn't know Peter hires guys now" he was never subtle.  
"Oh he doesn't" the brown haired man. "But i can be persuasive" he smirking and winked.  
Derek felt his face going red. What is this guy?. "I'll take your word for it" he muttered and took another sip. "How long have you been working here? "  
"A couple of months" the bartender replied while cleaning a cup. "How do you know Peter anyway? I've never seen you here before". He eyed Derek with a piercing gaze, like he was staring at his soul through his eyes.  
"I'm his nephew, Derek" Derek chuckled and finished his bottle.  
"Oh" the bartender froze for a moment. "Hold on" he went to a grab a large bottle of apple martini and pored some for for Derek in a fancy glass. "On the house".  
"Don't be ridiculous" Derek gave him a comforting look. "I don't show up at my uncle's place to get free drinks" he chuckled.  
"Well then" the bartender pressed his lips together (which Derek found attractive as hell). "It's from a secret admirer" He looked around and giggled "Me"  
"Subtle" Derek laughed and took the glass in his hand. "Careful now. You don't want Peter knowing you're throwing his money away like that" he drank.  
"It's fine though. I'm throwing it in your system which i doubt he'll mind cuz you're family and all that jazz " the bartender walked to serve another customer and came back  
"I didn't catch your name" Derek said with genuine interest.  
"Stiles" the bartender replied. "But they call me Sam here... According to Lydia, " Stiles pointed at a redheaded girl dancing in the crowd my name is ironic when compared to my wardrobe" he pointed at his pink/purple/blue flannel shirt.  
"I can see that" Derek smirked. "but why Sam?"  
"eh " Stiles shrugged. "I have my own cocktail and call it Septic Sam so the name kinda stuck" he looked Derek's empty glass "Refill? ".  
"Perhaps I'll take a hit of this Septic Sam of yours" Derek tried his best classy expression.  
"yes, ma Lord" Stiles played along. He walked to the back and pored two glasses of the greenish blue liquor and came back. "This one's on me"  
"Cheers" Derek said clanking their cups together. The cocktail tasted great. "This is really good" he told Stiles. "I don't drink that much but this is very good stuff. What's in this? "  
Stiles blushed at the compliment. "To think that a few months ago i didn't drink at all is is very odd. But working here made me develop a taste for good liquor. I'd tell you what's in it but I'll have to kill you" he gave an intense serious look then laughed at himself.  
"is that so? " Derek didn't pay attention to the rambling that was happening in front of him. All he could think of was how adorable Stiles looked when he blushed.  
Stiles jumped from behind the bar and stood by Derek's side. "Come on" he said pulling Derek to stand up. "let's dance a little"  
"Shouldn't you be working here or something?" Derek asked sarcastically. "Besides can you get someone to cover for you? " he asked before he could stop himself.  
"Lydia owes me that much" Stiles said cheerfully. He went up to Lydia and talked to her a little then she walked behind the counter and started poring drink to people. Stiles came back to Derek and pulled him to the crowd.  
"I don't dance" Derek said nervously.  
"Come on, Derek. Loosen up a little" Stiles started rocking.  
"I mean i don't know how to dance" Derek's face went red with nervousness.  
"Just move however you feel like" Stiles started his version of dancing. "Feel the beat"  
Derek looked at the slightly shorter man doing some spastic movements. "In what world is that dancing? " he laughed.  
"Just move, Derek" Stiles said as he continued dancing. "Everyone is here to have a good time. No one is gonna judge your terrible dancing" 

They shared a laugh and danced together for a while that seemed like forever. Derek finally got to loosen up and danced like a decent person while Stiles resumed his carefree spasms. It was midnight when Boyd showed up with a sleepy Erica on his back and told Derek they were leaving. They said good bye to Stiles who waved back cheekily and headed out towards the car. On the way back, drunk Erica rambled on and on about how Isaac rocked the party. Derek didn't hear nothing from it because he was daydreaming of the good time he had tonight. Erica seemed to sobered up a little when she called Derek's name .

"What? " Derek said coming back from where he was.  
"I said who was that guy you were dancing with? "  
"The bartender" Derek answered simply .  
"You like him?" Erica pretended swooning then laughed.  
"He is interesting" Derek shrugged.  
"Will you see him again? " this time it was Boyd who asked.  
"What is he like? " Erica asked enthusiastically  
"What are you, cops ?" Derek chuckled. "I don't know maybe"  
"Awwww" Erica started. "Derek has a boyfriend"  
"Good on you, man" Boyd patted on Derek's back from the backseat.  
"Stop that" Derek faked whining. "I'm driving here"  
They all laughed and took turns mocking each other while they got to the apartment. 

*********************************  
Meanwhile Stiles was still poring drinks for people and the party was still going. A particular Theo ,who way a regular, started an interesting subject with Stiles.  
"So..." Theo begun . "What's your deal with that guy, Sam?"  
"What guy? " Stiles never payed attention to Theo. Theo always seemed like he was trying way too hard to become friends with him. Stiles didn't know his motives but he could never let his guard down around him.  
"Tall, muscular, fuzzy eyebrows and looks like he got a fresh haircut today and is using way too much hair jell if you asked me"  
"I didn't know you're so observant" Stiles actually started paying attention to what Theo was saying. "What about him? "  
"I don't know ... " Theo faked ignorance for a second. "You talk to him way more than you talk to any regular customer, you buy him drinks and you dance with him. You tell me what about him". He looked satisfied to get the words  
"Well he is genuinely interested in what i have to say" Stiles shrugged.  
"I'm genuinely interested in what you have to say and i don't see you dancing with me anytime soon" Theo pouts .  
"Well you try too hard, that's for sure" Lydia came in and sat on the counter, displaying that she came to stay and gossip.  
"Buddy. Make friends your own age" Stiles sighed. "for your own sake" he continued cleaning the glass he was holding.  
"5 years, man" Theo put out five fingers. "That's the age difference here. Plus i have friends. I Just rather spend time with you"  
"Anyway" Lydia interrupted "Back to YOUR crush" she pointed at Stiles.  
"My what? " Stiles looked around. "What are you talking about? "  
"Please now" Lydia laughed. "I saw tge way you looked at him"  
"Please stop hiding what we all can see" Theo chimed  
"At least say you got his number" Lydia looked unimpressed.  
"Guys, cut it out" Stiles hated being cornered like that.  
"well he knows where you work" Theo said "looking at the bright side i mean. If he is interested in you he will show up"  
"Sooner than you think" Lydia added  
"Oh my god they're still talking" Stiles nagged and walked to the other side of the counter. 

Later Stiles went home and found Scott playing Mario Kart.  
"Why are you still up? " Stiles sat by his roommate's side.  
"Well we haven't really hung out in a while so i thought I'll wait for you and we could play some video games tonight" Scott said and he looked a little lonely.  
"sorry about that" Stiles scratched his cheek. "I'm just a bit preoccupied with a project I'm working on"  
Scott handed him a controller and they started playing. "You've been drinking" Scott remarked.  
"Yeah... And? " Stiles wondered what was going in his roommate's brain.  
"You reek of alcohol" Scott shrugged. "Just saying"  
"Say, i wanna ask you a question" Stiles tried to take control of the situation. "If you meet someone at a party, you buy them a drink and dance with them... Would you consider that a date?"  
Scott paused the game. "You were at a party? Look at you Mr LA " Scott laughed. Then his expression changed to a frown. "You went to a party and never actually thought about asking me if i wanted to go?"  
"I did" Stiles lied. "But then i thought who would look after the dogs if you weren't here? " he pointed out.  
"good point" Scott admitted. "Still... Not cool, man"  
"You're missing the point" Stiles sighed. "Answer the question, Scott"  
"Right right" Scott sat straight and rubbed his temple. "Well... If you plan to see them again then it might be considered a first date i donno..."  
"What if i don't plan to see them again and they happen to show up at the place where i am? " Stiles rambled. "What if they show up at the certain place regularly?"  
"You got a stalker, dude?" Scott laughed. "a cop has a stalker" he laughed harder "The irony"  
"I'm being serious" Stiles shot him a glare. "cooperate or I'll arrest you for harassing an officer"  
"OH MY GOD" Scott blow up with laughter. "S-HAHAHAHAH Say that- HAHAHAHA SAY THAT AGAIN holy shit".  
"You suck" Stiles folded his arms together.  
Scott finally got a hold of his breath and spoke. "Im sorry, dude" he wiped tears from his eyes "it was too funny to not laugh at".  
"You suck" Stiles repeated.  
"Now for realz" Scott painted a serious look on his face. "Just because you had a good time at a party it doesn't mean it was necessarily a date. If you actually 'run into' them again, simply ask them out"  
"Real helpful" Stiles gave an empty remark. He got up and went to the fridge. He looked through it searching for a snack. He found two bananas so he had to deal. "Heads up" he said as he through one at Scott.  
"Thanks" Scott said as he bit into his banana.  
They continued playing for a while and ended up sleeping on the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit bleak so i don't know how to summarize. It has it's sweet moments though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the characters again are :  
> Seán McLoughlin / Jacksepticeye as Stiles Stilinski   
> Felix Kjellberg / Pewdiepie as Scott McCall   
> Mark Fischbach / Markiplier as Derek Hale

Most people spend lazy Sunday walking around in their underwear, eating junk food and watching TV with the addition of some random hobby they like to do. But not Stiles. He wasted both Saturday and Sunday stressing over the time he wasted in the night club with little to no progress at all. Two months' worth of stress and anxiety hit him like a bus. He normally ignores it until it goes away but it didn't. Deducting who was the Shady Lady took way more time than he anticipated and she proved to be a master in covering her tracks. So yeah, he stressed himself so much he fell into his emotional numbness state. Monday morning he couldn't care enough to get out of bed. His body was too heavy and he felt a strange weight under his eyes. He felt empty inside. No happiness, no excitement, no anxiety and literally no energy. Any normal day he would have freaked out over his lack of energy but not today apparently. He oriented all the concern he could muster into texting both Allison and Lydia that he was too sick to get out of bed and they should arrange for his sick day with the sheriff and the boss then he rolled on his side and waited for the day to slip away. Not too long later he heard knocking on his door but didn't move a muscle. Scott emerged from behind the door. 

"Stiles? " Scott began. "Why aren't you out of bed yet? You're going to be late for work"  
"I know" Stiles mumbled. He shifter to his other side to face Scott. "I couldn't bring myself out of the bed"   
"Are you ok? " Scott said walking up to his sick looking roommate. "You don't look so hot"  
Stiles gave a long tired grunt but didn't say anything.   
"No sarcastic comeback?" Scott stood by the bed. "Are you sick? " he said putting a hand on Stiles's forehead checking his temperature. "Well you don't feel hot... " . He waited for Stiles to comment but got no reaction. "Seriously, dude what's going on? " he gave a concerned look.   
"It's hard to explain.... Sometimes..." Stiles started. "Sometimes i overwork and or overstress myself and i get mentally tired and i can't function... I've read about this... In simpler less scientific words... I kinda overuse emotions and burn my brain out... Like i feel empty... Don't care for anything.... I lack the capacity to care even about giving you the actual scientific explanation...."  
Scotf waited for Stiles to finish the sentence but he didn't so he spoke. "So how do you normally get out of this dark place?"   
"Give me a couple of days..." Stiles managed. "I'll be back to nag talk your ears off soon" he gave a weak smile. "You know where the car key is"   
"yeah" Scott walked to the door. "Are you gonna be ok alone like this? " he asked before he walked out.   
"I don't see myself getting off the bed soon... " Stiles turned on his other side. "I'll live though"  
"Make sure you eat something ... Or have that soup that's in the fridge if you don't feel like chewing" Scott walked out of the room and out of the apartment. 

Stiles spent the day rolling around himself in bed. Falling asleep and waking up and falling asleep again. He actually got out of bed three tines, one to drink water and two to unload his bladder. The day drifted slowly. In fact the next three days drifted just like Monday. Scott giving him worried looks in the morning and trying to get him to eat in the evening. Short visits to the bathroom and long naps on the bed. Allison popped in on Wednesday and tried to pull him out of bed but failed miserably. Lydia texted on Thursday that Theo and a dashing looking Derek are constantly asking for him and it's getting on her nerves but he left the texts on read. It was Friday when Scott snapped and barged into his room in an ungodly morning hour.

"Get up" Scott chimed as he pulled the blanket off of his roommate.  
"For the love of god , Scott" Stiles almost fell off the bed. "What the hell?! " he sat up.   
"I took the day off to get you out of bed". He walked towards the closet and scrambled through the clothes "we're going to the beach"  
"I don't feel like swimming, Scott" he lied down again.   
"Then don't" Scott pulled a light blue T-shirt and dark shorts to match. "What you will do is lie under the sun for a while. I mean look how pale you got" he threw the clothing on the bed to get Stiles' attention   
"I was always this pale" Stiles remarked. He looked at the thing that was thrown close to him. "God no" he gave a disgusted look. "No shorts" he kicked the shorts off the bed.   
"Okay then" Scott pulled out a pair of grey pants. "How about those? " he smiled.   
"Better... " Stiles rolled on his side again.  
Scott grunted. "You're not even trying, Stiles". He walked up to him. "Get up" he yanked Stiles' arm. "Take a shower" he pulled and pulled till Stiles was out of bed.  
"Why do you hate me? " Stiles whined helplessly as he was pushed into the bathroom   
"I hate 'current' you" Scott laughed. "You'll feel better after a shower" he promised. 

And so Stiles took a long hot bath and Scott was right. He did feel a bit better afterwards. His body was lighter and his head was a bit clearer. He still longed for the bed but Scott wouldn't allow it. So he was dragged to the car and ultimately to the beach. He was thankful for one thing though, Scott keeping his word and letting him be. Lying on a mat over the sand was a nice change of scenery. It looked like the day would slip away while he stayed there but a beach ball landed by his side and a familiar voice called for him to throw it back to them. He sat up, grabbed the ball and threw it towards the voice. Apparently it didn't reach because the guy in tank top walked up to him to talk, which he really wasn't feeling like. 

"Oh my god, he's alive the guy chuckled. "I've seen kids throw better" he said, obvious amusement in his voice.   
"Hi Derek" Stiles replied without opening his eyes. "My strongest muscles are up here" he pointed at his head.   
"Is that so?" Derek smiled. "You haven't showed up at the club for a while... Are you ok? " the amused tone was replaced with genuine concern.   
"I haven't been myself in a while... " Stiles shrugged. "I actually haven't left the house for a few days too"  
"Sounds serious" Derek sat on the sand by his side. "Wanna talk about it? "  
"Not really" Stiles mumbled. "What i want is to get back to my bed and hide under the cover till the sun goes away"  
"Aren't you a ray of sunshine" Derek snickered. "If that's what you want why are you here? "  
"Scott, my roommate, literally dragged me here" Stiles huffed.   
"Not a beach fan, huh? " Derek hummed.   
"I'm more of a nature walk kind of guy" The brown haired man replied. He could actively hear the hint of sarcasm in his own voice and took it as a good thing. Maybe Derek's company was a good thing.   
Derek rolled his eyes at the tired looking guy by his side. "Wanna get out of here?" he asked then stood up.   
"By all means, yes" Stiles said half excitedly. He pulled himself up. He wrong a note in the sand for Scott to see when he comes back from swimming. He wrote 'Will probably meet u at home" . As they walked towards Derek's car Stiles asked "Where to? ".   
"You'll see" Derek smirked as he got into the car. 

The drive was comfortably silent. Stiles didn't pay attention to the direction and Derek didn't force a conversation. Twenty minutes later Derek pulled up by what seemed like a nature park. Stiles gave him a 'i see what you did there' as he got out of the car. Derek seemed to pick up on that and winked at him. "Come on" he grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him into the park. A sign at the entrance said Franklin Canyon Park. They walked for a while, hand in hand, which made Stiles ease at the new place. They reached a secluded spot by the small lake and sat under the shadows of the trees leaning back on them. Apparently this was Derek's special place. He came here when he felt at his lowest points. So he decided to share it with him. Stiles really appreciated the gesture. So he decided to push himself to ask questions. Derek told him the historical background of the park. Then the talk slowly drifted towards Derek's career. Derek told stories of the plays he was in. Some were happy and some were emotional. Derek told him about his novel and how he's been stuck for a while. Stiles could relate to that so he was really interested. He gave Derek some tips on how to overcome a writer's block. It was almost sunset when Derek got up and told Stiles to follow him. They walked to a very large tree. "Can you climb?" Derek asked. "I haven't in over a decade but i reckon i can" Stiles answered. So they climbed to the top of the tree. They sat on two branches facing each other. Derek gestured at the beautiful sunset happened on the horizon. They watched the sun going down slowly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be" Derek whispered, his face blushing. That statement and that sight gave Stiles a warm feeling in his chest. His heart was beating fast. That's when it hit him. He was feeling things. Feeling things FOR DEREK. He realized that he was blushing too. "Me too" he managed. He was leaning in to kiss Derek when a crack noise came from beneath him. Derek reached to catch him but he was a nanosecond too late. Before he knew it, he was on the ground dizzy, losing conscious and his left arm was numb. He could feel his finger but nothing else. He could feel Derek landing near him. He could hear Derek calling his name. He could feel Derek's hand cupping his cheeks. He smiled at Derek's presence and everything went dark. 

He woke up hours later feeling a hand holding his right hand and a kinda heavy weight on his left arm. He remembered falling off a tree. The smell of hospital sterilizers hit his nose. He quickly put two and two together and knew where he was. He opened his eyes and saw Derek was sitting by the side of his bed , holding his hand. 

"Let's never climb a tree again" he said. His voice was quiet and his mouth was dry.  
Derek's sad face lightened up when he heard Stiles' voice. "How are you feeling? " he whispered.   
"I think my arm is still sedated" Stiles looked down on the cast.   
"I'm so so sorry, Stiles" Derek's face had so much sadness, concern and guilt on it.   
"Why's that?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"I wasn't fast enough to catch you" Derek looked so sad it actually hurt to look at him torturing himself like that.   
"Hey hey... Look at me " Stiles held Derek's hand tighter. "It was not your fault. This isn't new to me, I fall all the time" he chuckled. "I fall off the bed, i fall walking out of the car, hell i even fall over my own feet. Man, if i had a dollar everytime i fell i would be as rich as Peter" they both laughed at that.   
"Welcome back, Stiles" Derek grinned.   
"It feels good to be back" Stiles returned the smile. "Now" he started. "More pressing matters, how are you here? I know doctors only let family in the patient's room"  
Derek's face went red at that. "I kinda told them I'm your boyfriend.... Sorry" His face went redder by the second.   
"Oh" That got Stiles off-guard. "We're dating now? Cool"  
"Really?" Derek looked baffled by that reaction.  
"No" Stiles folded wanted to fold his arms over his chest but the cast forbade it.   
Derek's eyes widened. He looked shocked.   
"I didn't hear any cheesy pickup lines" Stiles said then a laugh escaped his mouth messing up his serious face. "Oh my God your face! "  
Derek made his trademark frown. "Idiot" was all he said.   
Stiles finished laughing and gave derek an unimpressed look. "Am waiting" he said.   
"you're serious?! " Derek sounded stressed. Emotional rollercoaster wasn't meant for him. "OK..." he cleared his throat. "Hey" he started. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? "   
"Cleché... Try again" Stiles said, amusement obvious on his face.   
"I lost my number... Can i have yours? "  
"Clever" Stiles chuckled. "But you can do better"  
"Are your pants a mirror? Cuz i can see myself in them"  
"Too soon, man" Stiles laughed. "I literally just broke my arm, Derek. I can't invite you to my bed" 

Derek laughed and was about to say something but the doctor walked in so he kept it to himself. Turns out, stiles will have the cast on for six weeks. The good news was that it wasn't going to affect his job. His fingers were free but he wasn't supposed to overwork them and or test his limits. He was supposed to rest his arm for two days at least before going back to work. Good thing thing the weekend was tomorrow. Later, Stiles was discharged and Derek drove him to his building. 

"See you in two days" Stiles said as he attempted to get off the Camaro.   
"One more thing before you go!" Derek exclaimed.   
"Ok" Stiles looked at the taller guy sitting next to him. "What is it? "   
Derek pulled a marker pen out of the glove box. He wrote his name with wide lines making it visible for everyone who looks at Stiles.   
"One would think that a writer such as yourself would have a nicer way to sign your name" Stiles remarked sarcastically.   
Derek chuckled and pulled him from his shirt and kissed him. It was honest and warm and full of emotions. It said alot but no one could hear it. Stiles kissed back and it felt great. Their smooth lips pressed together. Derek pulled back and broke the connection leaving Stiles longing for more. "Don't fall off the stairs" Derek breathed out.  
"I can't promise you that" Stiles struggled. "Especially after that mind blowing kiss" he laughed as he got off the car. He walked up the stairs with his fingers on his lips, still feeling the passionate kiss on them. He walked into the apartment and the first thing he heard was a "What the hell happened?!" from an overprotective roommate. It was going to be a long night of explaining to a nagging housewife Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reaching this far, guys. Really. I have a few things to say about this chapter   
> Sorry for the mental health thing. I was struggling with it myself when i was sat down to write and i thought hey this could lead to actual good content since I'm not the best at writing the touchy feely stuff. I'm kinda pleased at how it turned out considering the state i was in when wrote it.   
> Also sorry for going full on 'Dear Evan Hansen' . I got obsessed with it lately and i couldn't stop myself from borrowing the essence of 'For Forever'. It kinda helped me see where this is going. Again i apologize for my lack of creativity. But hey... None of this is actually original so... What the hell, right? . Tell me what you think. I also welcome criticism, con or destructive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Derek centric. Stiles' secret is out and his project is finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the characters  
> Mark Fischbach / Markiplier as Derek Hale  
> Sean McLoughlin / Jacksepticeye as Stiles Stilinski  
> Robin Torkar / Pixlpit as Allison Argent

After a short drive, Derek reached his destination. Still replaying the kiss in his mind and a wide grin on his face he walked up the stairs and entered Boyd's apartment. Boyd, Erica and Isaac were watching TV in the living room. Derek wasn't in the mood to watch TV with them so he was heading to the guest room when Erica called for him. He sighed and walked back to the living room.  
"What? " Derek asked with his brows up.  
"I saw that thing on your face when you walked in" Erica smirked.  
"What thing? " Derek touched his face looking for whatever she was talking about.  
"It looked like a smile" Erica made her most innocent face then bursted out laughing.  
"Very funny" Derek made a face at her then sat down on the single chair by the sofa.  
"So where were you? Ditching us at the beach is so not cool, man" Isaac spoke not really giving attention.  
"I just came back from the hospital... " Derek was rubbing the back of his neck.  
"WHAT" "OMYGOD" "ARE YOU OK" the other three sat in attention and shock.  
"Oh I'm fine" Derek chuckled.  
The others sighed in relief and sat back. "Then why were you in the hospital? " Boyd grumbled.  
"My boyfriend broke his arm" Derek stated like it was no big deal.  
Erica who was in the middle of a sip of her drink almost choked on it and spat it out. Vernon and Isaac said "Your who?" in unison. Erica regained her ability to speak then started "Full story, Derek. Is he the guy from the party? Where did you run into him? And how the hell did you manage to break him like that? I guessed you liked it rough but this is too much!"  
Derek proceeded to tell them the story of how he ran into Stiles. They listened carefully and gave alot of facial responses and some awwws here and there. They scolded him for making the other guy climb the stupid tree. They laughed at all the jokes Stiles made at the hospital. By the end Erica and Isaac gave him swooning looks while Boyd just nodded and gave him thumbs up.  
"Alright, Derek!" Isaac clapped. "You sweetness is showing"  
"The Knight in the leather jacket" Erica squealed in excitement.  
"I'm proud of you" Boyd gave a proud smile.  
Derek's face went red. He knew his friends would be happy for him but this was too real. "OK, guys. Enough of that"  
"Look his face is so red" Isaac awwed. "I didn't know he can do that".  
"But you're so cute when you Blush" Erica laughed. "I may not get another chance to see it again".  
"Erica, behave" Boyd spoke playfully. "He has a boyfriend now. All that flirting isn't gonna work on him anymore".  
"Ok Goodnight, yall" Derek got up and walked to the guest room. He ignored all the giggling behind him and locked the door. He felt like he could try his luck with his novel tonight. He pulled out his laptop and started drafting. It went well considering his state for the last few months. He was in the middle of the tenth page when it hit him. He overcame his write's block! He felt so happy he almost yelled a victorious YES. He resumed his writing till he felt his eyes giving up and losing focus. He set an alarm and closed the laptop. He was going to have some wonderful dreams of Stiles.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Monday night, Derek walked into the night club and straight to the bar. He saw Stiles standing behind the counter poring vodka to a slightly shorter man and his heart bounced with joy. Stiles was giving him his back and bending over to grab something when Derek sat down. "Cute butt you got there" Derek tried. He knew he wasn't much of a flirt or knew how to. But it was worth a shot.  
"Good eye you got there" Stiles replied, still looking for whatever he was looking for. "But sorry, I'm taken".  
"Who's the lucky guy? " Derek played along. This was amusing for some reason.  
"Why would you think it's a he? " Stiles asked, still searching.  
"With an ass like that you could easily land a guy... Just saying" Derek shrugged. "So who is he? "  
"Jackpot" Stiles pulled out a bourbon bottle and stood up straight. He turned around and had an unimpressed look on his face. Though his face changed into a loverboy kinda look when he saw Derek. "Derek! Hi" He blushed hard.  
"Hi" Derek grinned. "How's your arm?"  
"This cast is killing me" Stiles spoke a bit louder than necessary. "It's so itchy and heavy"  
Guilt started climbing on Derek's heart so he decided to drive the conversation to another direction. "It looks good though". He mentally punched himself in the face. Why would he say that?  
Stiles arched an eyebrow at the last statement.  
"With all these signatures i mean!" Derek almost yelled. Good save he thought to himself. "You have alot of friends"  
"Oh" Stiles smiled and pored the bourbon to the guy on the other side of the counter then came back to Derek. "I like to believe i have a talent in collecting friends" he grinned.  
"So who are they? " Derek asked rubbing his chin.  
"This" Stiles started pointing at the scribbles on his cast "Is Scott's. My roommate. And this Lydia's, obviously you know her. This one is Liam's, my favorite Starbucks Batista. This is Danny's, my favorite pizza guy. This is Heather's, that girl over there. I think she has a crush on me" he pointed. "This is Theo's, he's a regular who has a weird obsession of being my friend" he laughed at the last one. "And this is Allison's. My day job partner who happens to be sitting there being flirted with" he points at a brunette sitting between two blond guys.  
"You never said you have a day job before" Derek tilted his head.  
"I didn't" Stiles looked nervous. "Yeah, Peter doesn't really pay us that much to go on with our lives. We all have day jobs" he chuckled. "Don't tell him i said that".  
"Don't worry" Derek snickered. "So what is your secret day job?"  
"Maybe another day, Derek" Stiles winked. "A guy has to have some secrets" he smiled. "So how was your weekend?"  
"It wasn't much of a weekend" Derek began. "I spent it working on my novel"  
"The one you were stuck on? " Stiles' eyes widened.  
"Yup" Derek replied. "I wrote an entire chapter" he said smugly.  
"Dude! That awesome! " Stiles practically jumped. "Let's celebrate that". He grabbed two glasses and walked to the back room. He came back with them full with bright green liquor. "My special treat"  
"Shut up!" Derek had the Septic Sam once and once only but he was sure as hell it was his favorite drink now.  
"To your novel" Stiles raised his glass.  
"To us" Derek did the same and they drank. 

They talked for hours while Stiles pored alcohol for the customers. Time flew quickly. It was a fun night. But it had a down side too. Stiles kept mentioning pain in his arm every now and then and guilt was always stabbing Derek in the heart. Another weird thing happened. One of the dancers came behind the bar counter and whispered something in Stiles' ear. Derek couldn't decided if he was jealous or suspicious, because Stiles made a very determined face after she went away. And he zoned out more after she talked to him. It was almost like he had something on his mind. Last call bell rang and people started leaving. Derek offered Stiles a ride but Stiles declined saying he has something to do first. That raised Derek's suspicion and curiosity. So he walked out of the club and walked to a dark corner on the other side of the road and waited. He saw Stiles walking out and talking on the phone then walking to a dark ally behind the club. Derek snuck behind him but was careful to leave a good distance so Stiles won't notice him. A brown haired woman in a trench coat appeared from the shadows and walked up to Stiles. Derek focused hard so he can hear what they were saying through the distance.  
"Jennifer? " Stiles' voice was full of surprise. "I always thought you're a natural blonde"  
"Yes, Sam" The woman, Jennifer replied. "I wear a wig. A person like me has to keep a fake identity"  
"So why did ypu ask me to meet you here? " The man asked.  
"Your constant whining about that arm of yours" the woman shrugged. "i have sympathy for broken people". She pulled out a small pill container.  
"What's that? " he asked.  
"This, my young bartender friend, is my lifetime of work. It's the most powerful painkiller ever made". She opened the container and took out a turquoise pill. "With a bonus that you'll get so high, you'll literally forget your name for an hour"  
"So it's a drug" Stiles stated like an idiot.  
Jennifer sighed. "Yes, shortbus. It's a drug. First batch is always cheep. I'll take 50 bucks"  
Stiles chuckled  
"What's so funny? " Jennifer asked impatiently.  
Stiles pulled out a gun from the between his lower back and his belt. "Jennifer Blake, if that's even your real name, you're under arrest for possession, manufacturing and dealing drugs" he aimed the gun at her. Derek was caught off-guard. He did not see this coming. The shock on Jennifer's face disappeared as soon as appeared. She moved quickly and kicked Stiles' broken arm, throwing away his gun. She picked it up quickly and aimed it at Stiles. "For an undercover police man, you sure are an idiot". Here Derek lost control over his body. He found himself launching towards Stiles. He reached him in time to shove him away from the bullet's way. But not fast enough to dodge it himself. It ran by his side making a wound in his hip. Three bullet sounds were heard and Jennifer was on her knees then fell on her face. The brown haired young woman from before, Stiles' day job partner, Allison came running to check up on Stiles, holding a gun in he hand. So she was a cop too.  
"Impeccable timing" Stiles snarked.  
"Sorry..." Allison apologized. "The two guys from before held me back for a bit".  
Derek kept his gaze on the unimpressed looking Stiles scolding his partner. Then their eyes met. Then Stiles lowered his gaze and ran up to Derek.  
"Holy shit you're bleeding!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"Holy shit you're a cop" Derek imitated Stiles' tone.  
"Now you know" Stiles shrugged. "Allison! A little help here"  
"In a bit" Allison responded while cuffing Jennifer.  
"No need" Derek stood up and put his hand over the wound. "It's just a scratch. I'll live"  
They walked to the jeep and threw Jennifer inside. The drive to the police station was not quiet. Derek kept asking questions and Stiles answered.  
"So you're not really a bartender" Derek concluded  
"Yes and no" Stiles started. "It was a cover. But i got a legit certificate for it so i kinda am".  
"That was some intense bullshit you pulled back there" Derek wanted to scold him but didn't push his limits.  
"You kinda saved my life" Stiles' face went red. "You literally took a bullet for me".  
"I also kinda broke you arm so i think it evens out" Derek chuckled.  
"You're still on that ?" Stiles tilted his head. "Seriously, let it go"  
"I'd do it again if i could" Derek smiled. "I'd take another bullet for you"  
"Let's hope you don't" Stiles snorted. "But it means alot to me" He stared at Derek from the corner of his eye.  
Allison cleared her throat from the back seat and Stiles almost lost control on the steering wheel. "I forgot you're here" Stiles choked out. They all shared a laugh.  
They reached the LAPD and Jennifer was held captive. Derek's wound was treated while Stiles and Allison talked to the sheriff. After an hour they walked out to talk to Derek.  
"So, Officers" Derek started. "Am i an eyewitness? Will i be called to the stand or something? "  
"Well... Not if you don't want to" Stiles answered. "I had the whole thing recorded so your testimony may not be needed"  
Derek sighed in relief. He hated public speaking, let alone standing in front of a jury.  
"Pluuuus... We're Detective Stilinski and Deputy Argent from now on" Stiles grinned.  
"Isn't this exciting?! " Allison jumped in excitement.  
"Congratulations!" Derek got up and hugged Stiles.  
"Thanks" Stiles hugged back. "The official formal ceremony is this Wednesday".  
Derek stepped back. "Are you asking me to come?" He asked. Then he imitated Stiles way of talking "I won't come unless you ask me out properly"  
"I see what you did there" Stiles laughed.  
"I better leave you to it then" Allison giggled and walked away.  
"I'm waiting" Derek tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.  
"Derek Hale," Stiles struggled to hold back the laugh escaping him while holding Derek's hands in his . "Would you do me the honor of being my Plus One in my promotion ceremony? "  
"Sure i guess" Derek snorted. "I don't have plans that day"  
"You suck" Stiles laughed.  
"But you love me" Derek winked.  
"I do" Stiles leaned in for a kiss but stopped but stopped an inch away. "I love you"  
Derek closed the distance. They kissed passionately for what seemed like a lifetime. Then they broke the kiss and Derek panted "I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days later, Stiles quit his bartender job but not before teaching Lydia how to make the Septic Sam. They stayed in touch and met every weekend. After two more months of dating Stiles took Derek back to Beacon Hills to meet Noah. They got along well. They dated for two years then got loft together and moved in. Stiles attended all Derek's auditions and Plays. Derek finished his novel and became a famous writer aside from a famous Broadway actor. Another year passed and they got hitched and adopted a baby boy and named him Jake Hale-Stilinski . Allison, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia and even Theo came by every now and then to hang out. They stayed good friends.  
> Sorry for the quick and short summary on the last part. I hated leaving it at an open ending. Thanks for tolerating me all this time, guys. Tell me what you think about this godforsaken fic in the comments. Kudos brighten my mood and make my day. Thanks again for reading and until we meet again. (Mostly will be in another fandom).


End file.
